


Six Students

by I_Am_The_Lord_of_Pie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Depressing, Ew, F/M, Minor Character Death, Sad, i legit cried while writing this, the 52nd killing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_The_Lord_of_Pie/pseuds/I_Am_The_Lord_of_Pie
Summary: Why did she leave him?





	Six Students

The entire room was filled with the scent of sweat and fear. There were six. Six students remaining in the dreaded Killing Game. In other life, they knew they wanted to be here. They had a bloodlust that could only be quenched by the thrill of murder.   
Rantaro couldn't remember signing up for the game. He didn't remember the audition where he told the camera that all but one of his sisters were dead. And even then, the one that was alive was a pain to deal with. She was sweet and he cared about her regardless, but there were some... issues that had yet to be dealt with. So he signed up. He wished he could lie, but he had been wanting to do this for a long time. The smell of sex and death was almost too much for him to handle. Having to scrub for hours, washing the blood from his hands and clothes. 

He swore he could almost still smell it. 

There were six people left

Jun'ichi Katigawa. Akira Motsumatu. Satsuki Kagamune. Tsumugi Shirogane. Himself. And... 

His sister. Amami Maire. 

She was his only living sister. Her hair was avocado green, just like his, but it was much longer, set in a high ponytail. She was a timid thing, always hugging herself or tugging on her sleeve. But she was so nice, it was hard not to like her. She was the Super High School Level Therapist, after all. Just thinking of her title made him smile. Her talent was... ironic, considering her own problems. 

The small group of students stared ahead at the podium; Monokuma sitting there and laughing. "Upupupu! I hate to break it to all my lovely students, but it's been WAAAAAAAAAAY too long since there's been a murder! Five days! Seriously, even with the motive?! Geez, you guys suck!"

No one said anything at first. They didn't want to continue the killing game to continue. They did this for a reason. They stopped killing, and things were in harmony. 

"Why would ever listen to you, Monokuma?!" Shirogane suddenly piped up. "There's been nothing but despair since we got here!"

"EXACTLY! That's what I need and you won't give it to me!" He screed. "But... not for long~ One of you are going to die today. Actually! Right here."

His words hung heavy on the shoulders of the Ultimates. Someone... was going to die? Everyone stared suspiciously at each other. But there wasn't a weapon in sight to use in the gym. 

Then Akira scoffed. "What are you gonna make us do, reenact the Hunger Games?" His arms were crossed over his chest, with a sassy stance. He never knew when to shut up. 

There were six students left. 

"No, of course not! Well... Probably not." Monokuma giggled. "Now..." the bear started to waddle around the stage. "When will they strike~? Gah, it's exhilarating just thinking about it! At any moment they could-"

A click was heard. But nothing else. 

"Taro, watch out!" Before he could react, there were hands on his shoulders, pushing him. His eyes closed as he braced for impact. Maybe it's a good thing he kept his eyes closed. He didn't have to watch. When he opened his eyes... His blood ran cold. 

His sister. 

His precious little sister, who would never hurt a fly. 

The only sister he managed to save. 

There was a spear in her chest. It entered from the top of one of her shoulders and went diagonally through her chest cavity, and out of her hip. It didn't take long for him to see the blood pool in her mouth and past her lips. 

There was a look of shock on her face, and no one could speak. 

There were six people left. 

"M...Marie..." His words were failing him. It took him a few seconds to finally scramble to his feet, clumsily shuffling to his precious little sister. "No... so... fucking stupid..." He couldn't hide his emotions this time. He was always so relaxed. He was always there for his friends, the perfect companion to aid Marie with her talent. 

"I... I can fix this." He felt the tears coming to his eyes. He took off his jacket and ripped off some of the strips of fabric, desperately trying to cover the bloody wounds. It soaked through his jacket faster than he thought it would. 

"H...Heh..." Marie had a faint smile on her face. "You... can't... help me... this time..." He had forced her breathing to slow down. She just needed a minute. Just one more minute. 

There were six students left. 

"Taro... we both knew..." His sister said. He could hear how much pain she was in. 

"Don't say that." He snapped, voice clearly quivering. "You... we could have left together..." 

"No," her golden eyes shifted behind Rantaro to another student. She knew. But she said nothing. "We couldn't. It's the mastermind... The mastermind is always a survivor." She choked, suddenly coughing, globs of blood coming up, and coating her beautiful pale blue dress. 

No one dared step in between the two. 

There were six students left

"Please... you can't leave me... I... I don't want to be alone." Tears ran down Rantaro's face. "You can't leave, dammit! I-I'm your brother and I say so!"

Marie smiled. "Always... so protective." She lifted up her uninjured arm, and gently cupped his face with her hand. There were still some blood stains from the blood soaking into her dress and traveling. "Win this, please... for me." She whimpered, finally some true emotion coming through. "I'm scared..." She whimpered. 

"Then don't go... Stay with me. Please..." He placed his own hand on top of hers, tightly clutching on. 

Her vision was starting to fade. Faded black rings slowly began to enclose her vision. She forced herself to focus on Rantaro's face. 

Rantaro's beautiful, crying face. 

"I... l..." She couldn't finish the sentence. She was too weak. The only reason she was still standing was that of the spear stuck into the floor of the gymnasium. 

There were six students left. 

She watched his face turn blurry, so she closed her eyes. But this time, it was forever. 

There were five students left.


End file.
